Rules are meant to be broken
by shasha flame
Summary: I just realized I have written this sometime back. Don't know if people even read Mentalist fanfic anymore. Set early in the series.Rated M . 3rd and final chapter up now.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mentalist is not mine I just write it for fun._**

It was around 9 in the night Jane and Lisbon were in her apartment trying to finish paperwork for a messy case . Correction a case Jane messed up yet again. She didn't know why she let him get away with it time after time. Well who was she fooling she knew why.

"I know what you are thinking" Jane's voice broke in to her reverie.

"Oh really " Lisbon didn't want to him to explain but she knew she was going to get one anyway. She has been attracted to Jane for some time now but with Jane no one ever knew where they stand. Even if the feelings were returned they worked together. She was his superior even though he refuses to acknowledge it.

"You are thinking is it really necessary to follow all the work rules. Iif no one's going find out"

"What are you getting at Jane?" She was still annoyed at him for not following protocol leaving her to write lengthy reports on why the rules were not followed and this time she insisted he help sort the mess out.

"Guess"

"Seriously you screwed up today big time and now wanna play guessing games?" They did catch the murderer but she was still mad at him and the sexual frustration was making her even more irritable.

"No Lisbon I have much more interesting games to play with you" His voice has dropped and changed he was using the same tone he use when he is stating facts to a suspect he is about to apprehend.

"You are cursing the HR guidelines which doesn't give permission two people in same department to be together"

He can't be talking about us "Well rules are rules I feel badly for Rigsby and Van pelt but they need to choose their careers or each other. People have to follow rules though you are not a fan of them"

"No Lisbon I am not talking about them and I know you know that I am not talking about them either"he stated as a matter fact .

"What do you mean?" Lisbon asked in a strained voice

"Come on Lisbon you are a detective you know what I mean" He tried to coax an acceptance from her.

"Yes I am the detective but I can't read minds like you so whatever it is ..come out and say it . I am not in the mood for your silly games today.

Jane knew it was time to come out with his feelings if they want him to have a chance.

"What I mean is that I am really attracted to you more than attracted …and I know you feel the same way too."

"Jane ..there was a hint of a warning and a begging too in the way Lisbon said his name.

Jane just kept coming towards her until they were really close their faces almost touching

He just leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Lisbon tried hard to fight it to deny the attraction that has been there for years but as his mouth and tongue become more insistent she found herself opening up to him her lips parting .

 _ **Do you think you want to see more let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Her hands found and clutched at his golden curls while Janes hands went to her waist pulling her close and flush against his body. Lisbon could feel his erection on her thigh. Jane let go of her lips and started kissing and sucking along her neck.

They were breathing heavily now when Jane murmured "Lisbon I always knew under that hard exterior you are all woman."

"Jane are you still playing guessing games with me?"

" No Lisbon I don't need to guess to know that you are very turned on now I can see that your nipples are straining against your bra and through your tank top your pupils are dilated and I am sure you are very very wet under your pants and I know the dirty talk is turning you on more."

"Well are you going to stand there talking or are you going to find out"

Jane didn't need to be told twice his hands grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head

Lisbon cursed trying to get his 3 piece suit off him only Jane could wear a suit at this time of the night at least he has taken off his jacket and draped it over a chair ..Jane please get these off she figured he will be quicker Jane followed her order and started to undress. Lisbon's breathing accelerated while she make a quick work of her shedding her jeans. Jane froze in midst of unbuttoning shirt looking at Lisbon for the first time in nothing but her underwear.

Gone were the sensible cop he saw every day. Before him stood a woman with a beautiful body petite yet with curves in all the right places. He ripped his shirt and pulled his trousers down in a frenzy he couldn't wait to touch her to have her touch him.

It was Lisbon's turn to be mesmerized by his well-toned body covered in golden hue of skin it's a shame that he hid it under his three-piece suits not that he doesn't look very alluring in them but she never guessed he has a such perfect body. They reached out for each other at once trying to touch and taste each other kissing ,nipping , touching and biting.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom" Lisbon somehow managed to talk through her haze.

Jane put his large hands on her ass and easily lifted her and her legs went around his waist as he easily carried her towards the bedroom all the while kissing her neck and collarbone while Lisbon continued to run her hands over his shoulders, hair and where ever she could reach.

He deposited her in the bed and continued kissing his way down from her collarbone to the chest. He ran his hands over her lace covered mounds feeling them through the fabric and thumbing her nipples. "Oh Oh Jane". Lisbon was starting to Moan now. He reached behind to unhook her bra and slid it down her arms. She was glad he was in control for once. He knew exactly where to touch her and kiss her and make her squirm and she was not surprised about it this was a man who read people for a living he could for sure take cues from an aroused woman.

He rolled down her panties then and she kicked them off and she saw now that he was completely naked as well even though she didn't notice him taking off his boxers.

He came to lie on top of her again and sensing she was ready for the ultimate part of their lovemaking he slowly entered her he changed his rhythm taking cues from her body and he was amazed how easy it was to be intimate with her after years of not been with a woman. After they both reached their climax they lied on their backs awed at how wonderful it felt even Jane who always had something to say was speechless .


	3. Chapter 3

Jane woke slowly and he quickly became aware two things, the first that he has managed to sleep through the night in years. Sleep was not something which easily came to him after the brutal murders of his wife and daughter the images haunted him every night he never could sleep straight through the night.

The second thing was that today he felt a bit light, a little bit less lonely and the reason for that was not in the bed beside him anymore.

He could hear faint noised from the pantry and his nose picked up the ever-familiar smell of his favourite breakfast wafting to the room. He got into his boxers and walked in search of his missing partner. Partner? No lover, at least he hoped she felt the same . After all they never said the L word.

Dressed only in a big T-shirt, Lisbon was just turning the stove off when he hugged her from behind. It seems so natural to him that he didn't even pause to think how she might react, to his relief she just sighed happily and turned her head around to kiss him.

''wow breakfast'' he said peeking over her shoulder and looking at the pan on the stove.

"Yes your favourite scrambled eggs, just the way you like it .I have heard you explaining to people so many time how to make it I actually think I got it right." Lisbon said proudly gesturing towards the pan

"Hmmm yes it does seem like the right colour and the texture" he contemplated

"What Jane I can hear something else coming" she turned towards him completely

"Well it used to be my favourite" he shrugged

"Oh really but you always order this. Wherever we go you obsess over which restaurant does it best" she rambled clearly frustrated

"Yes that was till yesterday night. Now my favourite thing is you ,for breakfast , lunch and dinner and in between he said pulling her closer and kissing her full on the mouth before she could come up with a reply. He pulled back when he absolutely felt the need to breathe.

Jane was never a person who held back he always spoke his mind no matter the consequences, except with Lisbon . Now he didn't want to hold back any more "Lisbon" he held her face and titled it up to look into her eyes " I am in Love with you"

Deep down Lisbon has always felt it but hearing it from him still shocked her

"I know I am damaged and I come with a lot of baggage and its ok if you can't love me back, I will take whatever you are offering"

His words snapped her out of the shock . When she looked his eyes which normally shines with mischief and arrogance she saw love. She has caught glimpses of it now and then whenever he was concerned for her but he was generally quick to hide with his arrogance or a joke.

He is being honest with her after all this time and it was time for her to do the same.

"Would you be surprised if say I do love you" she asked

"I will be very grateful about it"

"I do Jane I do Love you" she smiled

"Let me show you how grateful I am" his eyes were full of usual mischief as he bent down once again to claim her lips.


End file.
